1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for acquiring acoustic data and more particularly to a method for changing capabilities of an acoustic array.
2. Background
The analysis of noise and the sources or causes of noise may be performed to understand the physics behind the noise generation. For example, an analysis may be performed to identify where the noise is coming from. This type of analysis may be performed in the testing of devices. For example, noise data may be collected for an aircraft engine, such as a jet engine. The noise data collected may be analyzed to determine what components within, and exterior to the jet engine contribute to the noise. These different components may also be referred to as component noise sources.
Currently, arrays of microphones may be used to collect noise data. This noise data may be processed to produce a “picture” of where the noise is coming from, and to determine the intensity of the radiated noise. In obtaining this data, microphones may be placed at different locations. With current array designs, hundreds or thousands of microphone locations may be needed to cover all the sound propagation paths formed by connecting hundreds of candidate noise source locations to dozens of measurement points of interest.
The currently used methods for obtaining noise using arrays of microphones may be limited to the array size or location. Further, the current methodologies may collect noise information with limited numbers of microphones. The microphones may be placed at positions at which noise data may be collected. This type of collection may result only in noise data being collected for a limited number of emission angles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes one or more of the issues described above as well as possibly other issues.